darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Imp Champion's scroll
The Imp champion's scroll is a scroll that an imp may very rarely drop when killed. It is a challenge from the Imp Champion. By bringing this scroll to Larxus in the basement of Champions' Guild, the player may fight the champion in Champions' Challenge Distraction and Diversion. A ring of wealth has no effect on the chances of obtaining this scroll as a drop, although a Champion scroll enhancer does. When in your inventory, the enhancer gives a 20% higher chance of receiving a scroll. The enhancer has 250 charges to start with, and one charge is used whenever you kill a creature that has a chance of dropping a champion scroll. It will disappear when all the charges have been used up. Dropping monsters Transcript Tips for acquiring the scroll *Bring a few infernal urns (or similar), you'll fill them up without trying. *Outside the Tower of Life has the highest population (without Dungeoneering), but is forested area. *Inside the cavern behind the Mysterious entrance in Karamja Volcano *South of Falador *West of Varrock *Outside Karamja Volcano *God Wars Dungeon in Zamorak's fortress - Zamorak item needed General advice The imps tend to respawn quickly and if you are very fortunate it may only take an hour or two to obtain the scroll, but due to its rarity it will probably take a lot longer. To put "longer" into context, between 10,000 to 20,000 imps may need to be slain for a person of average or poor luck. It becomes statistically implausible that a player will not have received the drop after 25,000 kills with a 1:5000 estimated drop statistic. (For a more down to earth reference, that equates to between 25 urns to 2 and 1/4 inventories of infernal urns filled from only imp ashes) Occasionally, imps may teleport inside walls or inaccessible areas resulting in a lessened overall kill rate until the imp decides to teleport again, returning its related spawn point into circulation. Falador tactics Bring a basic mage outfit (a staff, some runes, basic robes) then head to the south entrance of Falador. There are 3 spawn points there, two just above the pig's pen and one to the west of it. Pick them off at range as quickly as they spawn to avoid chasing them all over southern Asgarnia. Varrock tactics At the west entrance of Varrock, near the west bank, around the guard house at the end of the wall, There are two imps: one can be found near the potion shop, and the other imp may teleport into the forest near Gertrude's house. These two imps can be impractical to hunt as there are only 2, and they can easily get cut off from the player, quickly making them more frustrating than they're worth. However, if the player is tired of chasing around the imps found in the grand exchange and/or Yew woodcutting area slightly north of these 2, it can be a nice change of pace to swap areas back and forth once in a while. There are 3 imps in the Grand Exchange that tend to be around the three yew trees and the spirit tree. The one near the spirit tree always spawns there and is commonly seen stuck in the corner, while the other 2 are almost always near the yew trees and ivy. Karamja tactics There are 4 imp spawns around the Karamja volcano lava field, normally they are found in in groups of two. Two are on the west side of the lava field, and two on the north side. These 4 can be a pain to hunt as they tend to get lost in the jungle at the foot of the mountain. Karamja resource dungeon The Karamja Volcano resource dungeon is a good place to get an imp champion scroll, requiring level 25 Dungeoneering to enter. There is an abundance of imps and lesser demons inside, but the lesser demons are aggressive. As the imps have only 200 life points and are spread out, it is best to use Momentum with fast firing long-range weapons - either dual-wielded crossbows or a wand with book/orb. With Momentum, it is possible to one-hit imps consistently, negating the need to use other abilities. Tower of Life tactics Though the area around the Tower of Life is very spacious, it has quite a large number of imps (5-7). Hunting in this area requires the player to do quite a bit of running to chase down the imps. To save some energy, use ranged attack methods. The area is wooded, so the player will have to run chase down imps as they wander around between the trees if they decide to hunt here, and the imps tend to wind up in or around the monastery on a regular basis. This is probably the easiest area to do a mass imp hunt without training Dungeoneering, as there will almost always be more than one imp in sight. God Wars tactics Wearing a Zamorak affiliated item, enter the Zamorak area, and kill imps inside. This method should be a little less monotonous than the above, allowing players to do more killing and less running. This method is probably the longest path to obtain the scroll, as the imps are higher level (although still only level 7), and spawn relatively far from each other. Category:Texts and tomes Category:Champion's Challenge Category:Announced items Category:Adventurer's Log items